


Sunlight In Chains

by Senket



Series: Matrimonial Complexity [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight In Chains

“Doomed to a sexless marriage.”

“At least it isn’t a loveless marriage," the scientist beside him grumbled, stretching out his aching leg as he dug into his rations. "And hey, who’s stopping you. Bang all the glowy chicks you want.”

John grinned cheekily, knocking his head back against the wall as he stared up at the spot of sky far above them. “Awww, Rodney, I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Shut up and chew your food,” the man answer grumpily, slouching against John’s shoulder. A smile twitched in a crooked corner of his lips. They were getting too old for this lost-down-a-well business.

John complied with minimal argument, a little awkward with his left hand, the fingers of his right tangled with Rodney’s own.


End file.
